


Всё время мира

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Psychological Drama, Temporary, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Если захочешь, я подарю тебе время.





	Всё время мира

Пятый улыбается, обхватывая её лицо теплыми сухими ладонями. У него глаза зелёные-зелёные, уверенности за них обоих и пепел разрушенного мира в волосах.

— Ваня, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, — он говорит с ней тихим нежным голосом и она вслушивается в каждое слово, — _ты особенная,_  — ей не хватило этих слов всю её жизнь, — ты любима, — Пятый солнечно улыбается, заверяя её в этом. Он очень-очень любит её и готов повторять это бесчисленное количество раз, пока она не поверит в это. — Если ты захочешь разрушить эту планету, то это нормально, — Ваня держится за его руки, цепляется за потрёпанный пиджак. — Не плачь, — говорит он, убирая большими пальцами слёзы, — этот мир не стоит того.

Ваня думает, что это какой-то сон; какая-то жестокая шутка судьбы; какой-то обман разума. Пятый чуть тяжело вздыхает и сталкивается с ней лбами, заверяя ещё раз.

— Не переживай, — глаза у него чистые-чистые и им хочется верить, — я просто верну нас во времени и мы снова сможем вместе делать эти весёлые семейные штуки, — Ваня чуть-чуть улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

— Есть слишком сладкие сэндвичи и читать скучные книжки? — она слегка улыбается, вспоминая это; время перематывается, оборачивается вспять вокруг них, не каясь и обходя стороной. Мир восстанавливается по мгновениям, по кусочкам, по велению одной необузданной силы.

— Ну почему же скучные, можем взять фэнтези, — Ваня смотрит ему в глаза, а мир вокруг то разрушается, то воссоздаётся вновь. — Просто возьми время поправиться, — он обнимает её за холодные острые плечи, согревая их. — Я дарю тебе всё время мира, Ваня, поэтому не волнуйся и отдохни.

Ваня неловко обнимает его в ответ и понимает, что она готова ему поверить.


End file.
